Afire Dragons
by EdxOthers
Summary: A certain musician meets his idol dragonologist, and struggles as he realizes that he is falling for him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. All rights go to the prospective owners. Thanks! If you have any comments/questions, feel free to leave a review!

Ed Sheeran woke to the loud beep of his alarm clock. He hastily got up and got ready, putting on his finest clothes for his first day. Ed was very excited to start his new internship. He had always wanted to work with dragons, ever since he learned that he was a wizard, and he would be learning from the best of the best. Charlie Weasley was said to be the top dragonologist of the century.

Ed Sheeran, almost shaking from nervous excitement, apparated from his small London flat to the training camp that he was instructed to meet at for his first day. When he got there he was surprised, it was much bigger than he expected. Grassy hills covered with the charred remains of trees stretched for miles in each direction. There were already a few other nervous wizards, excited for their first day. One of them waved Ed over saying,

"Hello! I'm Christopher. What's your name?"  
"I'm Ed. Ed Sheeran, pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. Are you nervous for your first day? I sure am. To think we are going to be instructed by Charlie Weasley himself! Isn't that exciting?" Christopher said in one breath, looking as nervous as he sounded.

"Yes. was ecstatic when I learned that he would be instructing us!" Ed Sheeran replied, then continued, "There he is! Look!" Sure enough, Charlie Weasley had suddenly appeared a few yards in front of them, wearing a tshirt and shorts.

"Good morning everyone! I am Charlie Weasley. I assume you all know why you are here. You want to learn how to work with dragons, and I am here to teach you how." Charlie said, his deep manly voice booming through the crowd.

Ed Sheeran couldn't help but notice how toned Charlie was. He looked Charlie up and down, thinking about how he did not realise that Charlie would be this attractive.

"Your first lesson will be-" Charlie continued, but Ed wasn't listening. At this point, Ed was mostly looking at the musculature of Charlie's body and appreciating the musky tone of his voice. Ed did not realise how long he had been staring, and he was abruptly brought out of his reverie when he realised that the rest of the group was walking away. He rushed to join them, wondering what he had missed.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Ed tried to listen to what Charlie had to say, but he still stole a few glance at his body when he could. When the first day of training was over, Ed was incredibly tired. Dragonoloy was gruelling work! He was straight to bed, and dreamed of Charlie.

The first month went by quickly, and Ed Sheeran tried to hide his feelings. Ed knew that he was there to learn about dragonology, and not to check out Charlie, but it was hard. Every passing day Charlie seemed to get more attractive, and Ed's glances became more frequent. And it may have just been Ed's imagination, but over the month Charlie seemed to start returning the glances, and sure enough at the end of one day, Charlie pulled Ed aside.

"Hey, could you stay after for a few minutes? If it isn't a bother." Charlie said sheepishly, holding back a nervous grin.

"Of course! It isn't a bother. Why?" Ed Sheeran asked, heart fluttering with anticipation.

"I was just wondering," Charlie paused for a second, looking nervous, "if you want to get a drink sometime?"

"Yes!" Ed Sheeran blurted out plainly, much louder than he meant.

"Great!" Charlie said cheerfully. "Does tomorrow after training work for you?"

"Yes!" Ed blurted out again, his face going as red as his hair. He had been wanting this for the past month. He felt like he was flying.

The next day went by in a blurr. Ed Sheeran could only think of what was going to happen that night, and once training was over, he eagerly walked up to Charlie, and by God he was looking fine.

"I was thinking we could go by a pub near my place if that sounds alright." Charlie stated.

"That sounds great!" Ed Sheeran replied enthusiastically. He was already wondering how the date would turn out. He really hoped that it would end well. They apparated to the pub together.

They walked inside, Charlie smiling and Ed Sheeran with his heart beating through his chest. The night was amazing, with music and alcohol and pleasant conversation, though mostly alcohol. In fact, after a while the conversation was controlled mostly by the alcohol.

"Hey Charlie, you have some damn fine dragons." Ed said seductively.

"I sure do, and you have a damn fine body." Charlie replied, smiling sexily.

"And your hair is so bright and sexy, such a beautiful colour." Ed continued.

"But we have the same colou-" Charlie started, but was cut off by Ed putting a finger to his lips.

"Exactly" Ed Sheeran whispered, his mouth nearly touching Charlie's ear.

"Want to come over to my place?" Charlie whispered, his hand wrapping around Ed's neck

"Okay" Ed said sexily.

And so, Charlie and Ed Sheeran apparated to the flat hand in hand. Charlie led the way to the bedroom, Ed whispering about how beautiful Charlie looked. Before long, they both mounted the bed, and mounted each other.

*FADE TO BLACK*


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Ed Sheeran came to training excited. He thought that the date had gone well! Now Charlie was definitely returning his glances, which Ed liked. After training, Charlie pulled Ed to the side again.

"Yesterday was great! Want to go out again tomorrow?" Charlie asked questioningly.

"I would absolutely love to!" Ed replied cheerfully.

"Great!" Charlie said. "It's a date!" Charlie smiled, and apparated away. Ed Sheeran couldn't wait for the second date! As soon as he got home, he picked out what he was going to wear for training the next day to make a good impression on Charlie. Obviously the first date had gone well, but Ed was still worried that he might ruin the relationship if he said something wrong. Ed sang to himself to calm his nerves. He had always loved singing, though he never let anyone else know how much because he knew it could never be a career for him. "You need to do something useful in life!" His mother's words echoed in his ears. "Nothing will ever become of you if you spend your time singing. One day you will need a real job!" He _was_ getting a real job. He was going to be a dragonologist! But he still wanted to sing.

The next morning, Ed Sheeran apparated to the training grounds, hoping to be met by Charlie, but Charlie wasn't there. Ed waited, and the other members of the group appeared one by one, but Charlie was nowhere to be seen. Minutes ticked by. Five minutes late. Ten minutes late. An hour late. Where could Charlie be?


End file.
